


Spiritus loci

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [88]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Team Fluff, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Das Team hat eine Einsatzbesprechung.>Post in meinem LJ





	Spiritus loci

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Orte – Klassenzimmer – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Team-Fluff, Humor  
> Handlung: Das Team hat eine Einsatzbesprechung.  
> Länge: ~ 400 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

 

Es mußte an diesem Raum liegen, entschied Thiel. Welcher Idiot war bloß auf die Idee gekommen, die Einsatzzentrale in einer Schule einzurichten! Die Stühle waren viel zu klein und die Tische so niedrig, daß er sich trotzdem jedesmal das Knie anstieß, wenn er sich bewegte. Aber das war bei weitem noch nicht das schlimmste.

„Etwas mehr Ernst, bitte“, brummte Frau Klemm und warf Meier I und II, die in der letzten Bank tuschelten, einen bösen Blick zu. „Die Sachlage ist uns nun ja allen hinlänglich bekannt. Aber mehr auch nicht. Frau Krusenstern! Teilen Sie uns doch bitte mit, was es da zu lachen gibt!“

Nadeshda stand neben ihm reflexartig auf. „Nichts, Frau Staatsanwalt.“

„Gut.“ Frau Klemm drehte sich um. „Setzen.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum hatte ganz merkwürdige Auswirkungen auf alle. Fast so, als wäre man wieder … Hastig kippte er nach vorne, als er merkte, daß er angefangen hatte zu kippeln. Verdammt. Jetzt hatte es ihn auch erwischt. Er sah zur Seite, zu Nadeshda, die betreten auf ihre Hände sah, weil sie ermahnt worden war. Und am Tisch neben ihm … rollte Frau Haller da etwa gerade ein Spuckekügelchen?

„Äh … Frau Klemm?“

„Haben Sie etwas Konstruktives zur Diskussion beizutragen?“

Alleine Frau Klemms Blick genügte, um ihn noch ein wenig kleiner werden zu lassen. Die Staatsanwältin lehnte sich ans Pult.

„Äh …“

„Also nicht.“ Frau Klemm seufzte und drehte sich zu dem Schaubild an der Tafel um. „Was übersehen wir?“

Jemand tippte ihn an und er schielte zur Seite. Boerne, war ja klar. Schob ein Zettelchen auf seinen Tisch. Was zur Hölle … Er klappte den Zettel auf. _Thiel. Sie sind der leitende Ermittler! Machen Sie dem endlich ein Ende!_

„Thiel … Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu?“

Thiel räusperte sich. „Wissen Sie was, Frau Klemm? Lassen Sie uns das doch in der Cafeteria fortsetzen. Ich glaube, ein kleiner Tapetenwechsel würde uns allen gut tun.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Boerne ihm _Daumen hoch_ signalisierte.

Frau Klemm zögerte.

„Wir könnten auf dem Weg auch mal kurz an die frische Luft …“

Frau Klemms Miene hellte sich auf. „Gut. Tapetenwechsel.“

Die SoKo war so schnell auf dem Weg aus der Tür, daß Thiel beinahe schon ein „Ich beende die Stunde, nicht der Gong“ zu hören glaubte. Aber Frau Klemm angelte nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel und war abgelenkt. Glück gehabt.

Nichts wie raus hier …

 

* Fin *


End file.
